


A Slice of Life

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injury on a mission forces the boys to rethink their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: AU, angst, h/c  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing:, Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta reader who made this a better story (Bonny). All mistakes are my own.  
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Spoilers: None, AU in a post-TPM time frame. Charter member of Council of Denial.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.

Obi-Wan yawned and stretched, wincing at the familiar pain in his nether regions. In the dim light of the ship cabin, he glanced fondly at his lover. Beside him Qui-Gon stirred, turning in his sleep as he reached for the knight.

"For Force sake, how can he possibly have another erection already after last night?" Obi-Wan grumbled to himself as Qui-Gon's hard cock nudged his thigh. "He's supposed to be the old man, but I'm the one getting tired."

"Obi-Wan?" mumbled Qui-Gon. He shifted closer, eyes still closed.

The chrono softly chimed sixth hour.

"Time to get up, stud," Obi-Wan said as he tried to extricate himself from the master's clutching paws.

Qui-Gon blinked sleepily, automatically leaning in to kiss Obi-Wan.

"Good morning." Qui-Gon tightened his grip on Obi-Wan's waist as he nibbled delicately on the young man's ear.

"We need to get up, Qui. We arrive at Veroon in a few hours to start the mission." After almost seven days in space with little to do besides read the mission briefings and screw themselves silly Obi-Wan was greatly looking forward to getting off the small ship, if only for the sake of his well-used arse.

"There is plenty of time for a quickie," Qui-Gon murmured as he licked Obi-Wan's ear.

"Aren't you ever satisfied?" Obi-Wan tried to sit up. "It was bad enough before I was knighted, but for the last year it seems like all you want to do is plant your damned cock up my arse every morning, noon and night."

"Your mouth is also very satisfying, my incredibly sexy knight." Qui-Gon was trailing kisses down Obi-Wan's throat as his hand crept down Obi-Wan's stomach toward his quiescent penis. "Your love has conquered my heart and your magnificent arse sets my loins aflame."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he blew a loud raspberry.

Qui-Gon paused, an injured expression on his face. "Don't I always make it good for you?"

"Well, I will admit you do work hard at making it pleasurable, and you do give most excellent blow jobs, but it would also be very nice if you let me top more than once a month." Obi-Wan firmly grabbed Qui-Gon's wandering hand and pushed it away. "Anyway, sex isn't the only thing in life and I think we could both survive with doing it less often."

"But we only get to make love between missions..." Qui-Gon sucked on a dormant nipple. "I must satisfy my addiction to your charms when I can, my love."

"Not today," said Obi-Wan firmly as he finally succeeded in slipping out of the double bunk and standing up. "We have a mission to prepare for."

"Please, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon lay on his side, one hand fondling his erection. He looked down sadly. "We could be on Veroon for days, maybe even tens."

Qui-Gon looked so pathetic that Obi-Wan sighed and gave in. "Oh, alright." He held up a hand to stave off Qui-Gon's eager advance. "I'll give you a blow job." He stood straight, arms crossed. "*One* blow job. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Qui-Gon said hastily before the knight could change his mind. He settled on his back, legs spread, as Obi-Wan climbed back on the bunk. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. Love you."

"Mmmmhh hhmmm," Obi-Wan mumbled as he knelt between the long legs and leaned down.

"Isn't there anything I can do for you?"

Obi-Wan looked up. "We did it four times last night, Qui-Gon. I can assure you that was quite sufficient to last me for a while. Now be quiet."

Qui-Gon did not speak again, but the groans and lustful moans as Obi-Wan efficiently sucked the big cock were almost enough to tempt the knight into an arousal of his own. Almost, that is, until he moved and the soreness in his rear reminded him of the remarkable stamina his former master possessed which had been amply demonstrated the previous night. Obi-Wan was very talented and soon brought Qui-Gon to a roaring orgasm.

"Oh gods," gasped Qui-Gon. "That was wonderful... you are wonderful..." he weakly wiped sweat from his eyes "... love you so much..."

Obi-Wan carefully licked the last of the creamy discharge from the soft cock, then softly kissed it. He knelt back on his heels for a moment as he gazed at the resplendent spent figure sprawled before him. A surge of love made him briefly smile before he turned to climb down from the bunk.

"I'm going to take a shower, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said sternly. "I want you out of bed when I get out." He paused before walking away. "Love you too," he whispered.

************* ****************

The two Jedi were rudely reminded of Veroon's violent history as they debarked from their small ship at the edge of the battered space port. A dull whump was followed by a geyser of dirt as a section of fence was blown away and several mortar rounds fell near their vessel. An abortive assault attempt was easily repelled by the four armored vehicles that came racing from a nearby hangar, turret guns blazing away. In a few minutes the whole thing was over and a dusty silence fell over the field. The hum and click of two lightsabers powering down was loud in the sudden stillness.

"Terribly sorry about that," an apologetic officer said as he helped the Jedi shake off the dirt that had been blown over them from the explosions. A welcoming party in three armored cars had pulled up during the brief melee, a dozen troops jumping out to deploy in a perimeter around the new arrivals. "The bastards don't usually get that close during daylight."

"That wouldn't have happened to be an arrival present from the Beneechee, would it?" Qui-Gon asked as he dusted himself off.

"Yes, indeed it was. I take it you've been through the briefings then?"

"We have," said Obi-Wan. "It is always good to hear the latest news however." He handed Qui-Gon his pack and shouldered his own. "By the way, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and I am Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." The two Jedi bowed.

"Jellakers, where *are* my manners? Again, I do apologize. I am Colonel Muntora of King Vont's household guard." He shook hands very heartily. "Please, do let us get you to your quarters and then we can chat over lunch."

Everyone piled into the armored cars and they sped off through the city. Fifteen breath-taking minutes later they roared across a metal drawbridge spanning a wide moat and pulled up in a ferrocrete courtyard. The doors opened and everyone climbed out.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced around the imposing gray and brown brick walls as the colonel dismissed his troops.

"Looks more like a fortress than a palace," Obi-Wan whispered.

"I suppose a hundred years of violence might tend to affect the architecture a bit," Qui-Gon whispered back with a straight face.

Obi-Wan sent a mental grimace over their bond as Colonel Muntora gathered them up and took them to their room. They stopped long enough to drop off their packs; the colonel hustled them down long corridors to a somber dining room where a noon meal was set.

A tall man, brown hair liberally shot with gray, turned from gazing out a narrow window as the Jedi entered. Steel-gray eyes quickly took measure of the visitors as they advanced into the room.

"Your Majesty, may I present Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," said the colonel with a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The king shook hands with both Jedi as they exchanged greetings. He gestured to a willowy woman already seated at the table. "Chancellor Dorayn of the Telvron." The woman nodded graciously, her long silver hair swinging around her face. "Please join us for lunch."

Over their meal they reviewed the situation.

"So the Telvron and Keneed have both agreed to this."

"Yes," Vont replied. "We are the only two major tribes still viable. Attrition and warfare has eliminated all but a few holdouts and we don't want to continue down that path."

"The Beneechee still seem quite active," Qui-Gon said dryly.

"They won't be for much longer," said Dorayn grimly. "We have eradicated most of their lairs."

"In any event, they are a minor concern." Vont shrugged. "We must focus on the main business at hand. With the marriage of Princess Trovura and Prince Nasv we will bring together the two main parties and formalize power sharing between us."

"You seem to have things well in hand," Qui-Gon said. "From the mission briefing we received, it appears that you only wish us to escort the prince and princess to the wedding and witness the ceremony."

"The Jedi are widely trusted as neutral parties," replied Dorayn. "It is very important that this wedding be seen as a valid, legitimate undertaking by both peoples if we are to have any reasonable hope of finally ending the violence on this planet."

"And both the prince and princess have agreed to this?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Oh, yes," Vont said. "They actually like each other quite a bit." He continued, a note of pride in his voice. "And my boy Nasv is quite a catch, if I do say so myself."

"If you have any misgivings, you can ask them yourself, Knight Kenobi," Dorayn interjected impatiently. "Now, can we get on with this? The wedding date is only eight days away, and it will take at least two days to get the Jedi to the respective safe houses, and three days more for the convoys to meet at the wedding site."

"The arrangements are already in place," said Colonel Muntora. "Relays of fliers will take each of you to one of the safe houses by circuitous routes. From there, you will have an escort of eighty soldiers in armored vehicles with identical decoy convoys all taking different roads."

"Very well. Knight Kenobi, if you will escort Princess Trovura, I will pick up Prince Nasv," said Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan nodded agreement. Everything seemed to be well in hand, and it appeared that for once they would escape with a relatively straight-forward mission.

The rest of the lunch passed quietly as the procedural details were fine-tuned.

********* **************

Five days later Obi-Wan sat in a windowless bunker wondering what had gone wrong.

"They *must* have had inside help." A bloody and bedraggled Colonel Muntora pounded on the table with his good hand, his other arm in a cloth sling. "They knew exactly which convoy to hit and exactly where to plant the bombs along the road."

"It was definitely the Beneechee?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Almost certainly. Nobody else has those kinds of resources." Vont angrily paced up and down.

"They must have had at least four hundred soldiers... high energy projectiles... signal jammers." The colonel slumped in his chair. "We lost over twenty people before we could mount a proper defense."

"How many made it in?" asked Dorayn.

There was a long silence. "We can only account for twelve of our people," said Vont reluctantly.

"The prince?" whispered the dark-haired newcomer, Princess Trovura. She and Obi-Wan had arrived an hour earlier; their trip had been uneventful.

"Both the prince and Master Jinn are missing."

There was another long silence, this time broken by the entry of an officer. He went straight to Colonel Muntora and handed him a message disk. They exchanged a few urgent words.

"Your majesty, this disk was dropped off by special courier." He popped the disk into a player. "I think we need to see this now."

After a few seconds of grainy fuzz the picture resolved into a view of a blank gray wall. A man in a crisp navy jumpsuit stepped into view. He flipped back a mop of unruly black hair with a shake of his head, then smiled, slowly.

"Good day. So sorry to interrupt your wedding plans, princess, if you are there, but we are tired of our rightful demands being ignored."

The camera followed as he walked to his left, stopping next to three tables centered under a bright floodlight. Each table contained a naked man.

"We have something that you want." He held up the limp head of Prince Nasv as he lay on the left table, then dropped it. "And you have something we want."

Obi-Wan felt a lead weight settle in his gut. He had already recognized the tall form on the middle table despite the bloody bandages obscuring part of the face. He forced himself to focus on the speech as it continued.

"This is really very simple. You acknowledge us as the rightful holders of our landholding, with a little extra added on for our trouble, and you get your precious prince back in one piece. Quite a reasonable deal, we think." He laid one hand on the prince's chest as he looked straight into the camera. "We want the area bounded by the rivers Vurtu, Gent, and Braas and out to one hundred kilometers off the coast."

There was a brief outcry of curses and shouts as the Beneechan paused with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, we realize that you might need a bit of persuading. Therefore we have arranged a little demonstration of what we intend to do your Jedi and the prince if you don't cooperate."

The man moved to the far table where a naked Keneedan soldier was strapped down, his legs spread. The Beneechan picked up a device with four arms, each holding a metal peg, and a handle similar to a pair of pliers. He slid a small, heavy rubber band around the four pegs, then pulled the handle apart to spread the band. He hooked a restraining catch in place to hold the device open.

"Any of the farmers or ranchers in the audience should recognize this." He held up the dull metal device. "Quite efficient at what it does, really. As I shall now demonstrate."

The Beneechan pulled the Keneedan's testicles through the rubber band. Two men in dark camouflage uniforms held the Keneedan down as he struggled to move. His garbled pleas could be heard through his gag. When the Beneechan released the catch the rubber band was pushed off the pegs of the device and contracted tightly around the base of the testicles, which almost immediately began turning purple.

A scream of agony echoed through the room, the high-pitched squeal slowly subsiding into gurgling moans until the soldier passed out.

"As I said, quite efficient," the Beneechan smirked into the new silence. "The blood flow is already being cut off and within six to twelve hours the testicles will cease functioning altogether." He moved to the middle table. "That was just a demonstration. We will give you time to consider our proposal. Guarantee us our land with all water and mineral rights, and we will cease all violence. When you are ready to answer, broadcast your answer on emergency channel 17." He paused and put a hand on Qui-Gon's thigh. "If we do not hear a response by eleventh hour on Vrenday, your Jedi gets the same treatment. If we still have heard nothing by eleventh hour on Worday, the prince will be losing his balls as well. No balls, no royal offspring, and all your precious treaties will be worthless." He leered as he stroked Qui-Gon's belly. "Although we might play a bit with this one first."

The scene flickered into blackness.

There was a stunned silence, broken by Colonel Muntora's passionate cursing. Obi-Wan sat silently through the babble of questions and curses that followed, fighting to hide the fear and anger that roiled his gut.

"Stop it!"

The room quieted.

"It doesn't matter how it happened or how outrageous their demands are," Princess Trovura continued grimly. "The only thing that matters is getting our people back."

Obi-Wan was not overly surprised by the outburst; he had been impressed by the princess's quiet strength on their trip to the wedding site. He forced his own feelings aside and added his voice in support. "She is right. We need to come up with a plan to find the hideout and rescue the prince. Is there any possibility of negotiating over their demands?"

King Vont took a deep breath. "Absolutely not. They have asked for the best part of the planet, an area over ten times their original ancestral holdings. Even those original claims are disputed since they took them by force." He looked up at the wall chrono. "We have thirty-six hours to get Master Jinn, and twenty-four hours after that for the prince." He turned to an aide. "Have the command center set up with full staff. I want every map of the areas surrounding the ambush point, all the latest intelligence reports on Beneechee activity in the area, and put all troops in this sector on one hour alert." He looked at Obi-Wan, who was still sitting quietly. "We *will* find them."

***************** **********************

For the first hour Obi-Wan attempted to remotely activate Qui-Gon's commlink so they could get a directional fix on his location while the local military and police began the legwork of running down leads and raiding possible hideouts. Eventually he had to admit defeat in that effort, so he concentrated on analyzing the data in the command center. Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was still alive; their bond was present but heavily muted. He suspected that his partner was either injured or heavily drugged, but he pushed his own fears aside to help with the search effort.

Twenty-fours later the atmosphere in the command center was tense and grim. All of the known and obvious retreats within range of the kidnapping site had been raided, turning up nothing significant. Obi-Wan had been monitoring the slowly increasing energy level over his bond with Qui-Gon. A sudden surge over the bond caused him to decide on a new course of action.

"Colonel Muntora, I will be outside if you need me," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I need to pursue my own methods to try to find our missing people."

"Very well," replied the distracted officer.

"Knight Kenobi." Princess Trovura caught Obi-Wan's arm as he neared the exit. Her eyes were dark with anxiety. "Do you think we will find them in time?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan had come to know the princess well enough by now to understand that she would not welcome any false hopes. "But I will do my best."

She nodded, then let him pass without a further word.

Obi-Wan wandered around the bustling military base for almost an hour before he found the solitude he sought. Behind an old weathered chapel was a small grove of trees. The knight knelt in the litter of fallen leaves and let his consciousness fall away into a deep meditation, his only focus the bond with his missing mate.

Slowly, achingly slowly, the emotions suffusing the bond began coming into focus. Vague images of movement, a blurry thought of the missing prince... a surge of disgust... hot anger quickly smothered. Obi-Wan drew on the Force to concentrate the tantalizing bits into a coherent thought, letting time pass unheeded as he worked. Feelings gradually became clearer... cold, dank air on naked skin... anger transmuted into action. Multiple Force manipulations echoed over the bond, awing the distant observer as Obi-Wan realized yet again how much more he had to learn to reach Qui-Gon's level.

A grim sense of satisfaction was followed by a white splash of pain... a gray fog... another lash of pain, dark and red. Obi-Wan hung on to the fading bond with all of his strength, sending love and hope. A spark of love echoed back to him... his name whispered on the Force currents... darkness.

Obi-Wan gasped as he surfaced to the light. His head was ringing, his knees hurt and he felt drained, but he had what he needed. He held his head for a few minutes as he recovered. When he looked at his chrono he found that almost nine hours had passed. With a heartfelt curse he sprang to his feet and hurried back to the command center.

Heads turned as the Jedi knight burst into the room. "I know which direction the Beneechee hideout is," Obi-Wan said. "Bring up the main map and I will show you."

There was a brief hesitation, then King Vont nodded to the technician. Within seconds a map appeared on the huge main screen. Obi-Wan strode forward and stared at the map, orienting himself. He closed his eyes and let his fingers travel along the screen.

"There." Obi-Wan opened his eyes. His fingers rested on a mountain range northwest of the base. "I'm not quite sure of the exact distance, but they are definitely in that area."

"The Beneechee have never been seen there," said Colonel Muntora dismissively. "Even if they were there, it would be almost impossible to find them among those mountains."

"They *are* there," Obi-Wan insisted.

Almost half an hour was lost in fruitless argument before Obi-Wan tired of the discussion. "We don't have time for this," Obi-Wan declared. "I am going in, by myself if necessary. If you won't lend me a flyer, I will go on foot."

"This is ridiculous," muttered several of the staff officers.

A silent figure stirred in the corner as Obi-Wan turned to leave. "Knight Kenobi."

"Yes, Princess Trovura?"

"Telvron will support you." The princess turned to Chancellor Dorayn. "We still have over a hundred soldiers here from the decoy convoys. Load as many as we can into flyers and have the rest follow in the armored vehicles."

"But you can't just se- "

"I did not ask for a discussion," Trovura cut in. "Just do it."

The chancellor pursed her lips, then nodded and began issuing orders.

"Alright, Keneed will support you as well," Vont said reluctantly, "although I still don't understand how you think you know where they are." He turned to Colonel Muntora. "Scramble a paratrooper battalion with a squadron of flyers for air cover."

"How long will your preparations take?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They will be in the air in twenty minutes. A flyer will be ready for you in ten," Muntora replied.

"Thank you. I am going to the airfield now, but we will keep you informed of what we find." Obi-Wan paused, swallowed a burst of dismay as he glanced at the wall chrono. "Let us know if you hear anything else from the Beneechee." Obi-Wan bowed and turned to leave.

************* *******************

It took almost an hour of steady flying to reach the foot of the mountains, a lone flyer leading the military formations by several kilometers. Obi-Wan sat beside the pilot, eyes closed, concentrating on his bond with Qui-Gon. He felt the muted presence in his mind, gray and foggy for a long time, punctuated by a sharp spike of pain which he refused to speculate on, then warm darkness. Heading further into the craggy mountains Obi-Wan felt the bond intensify. A radio transmission from the Keneedan base announced that they had received a second message from the Beneechans confirming that they had carried out their next threat. Obi-Wan did not ask for details. They spent the next hour quartering across the midsection of the range trying to pinpoint a more exact location.

Obi-Wan felt a strong surge of energy along the bond as they neared a narrow valley between two nondescript ridges. A few seconds later the flyer was rocked by a blaze of laser fire from an anti-aircraft cannon, confirming that they had found the enemy's hidden base. That confirmation set off hours of angry, chaotic action; heavy flyers strafed the valley with covering fire while the initial wave of infantry troops were dropped nearby, follow-up waves of troops were rushed in as the organized rescue attempt degenerated into ragged hand-to-hand fighting from cave to cave.

Obi-Wan doggedly worked his way inward, eventually finding himself on a ledge overlooking the room he had seen in the Beneechan recording. He was surprised to find the area already heavily damaged; equipment was blasted, three side passages were caved in, and walls were heavily scored from flying debris. He smiled grimly as he recognized Qui-Gon's Force signature lingering. Evidently the Beneechans had not realized the power a conscious Jedi Master could unleash.

Surveying the room carefully, Obi-Wan could find no signs of either Qui-Gon or Prince Nasv. He did spot the Beneechan who had been in the recording. When a squad of Telvron infantry entered the far end of the room, the Beneechan slipped off into a dim corridor. Obi-Wan followed him through the twisting maze until they came to a door guarded by six Beneechan soldiers. A quickly barked order had the door open; two soldiers rushed in and immediately came out pushing a gurney with a tall figure secured by heavy chains and leather straps over a couple of blankets.

"Stop!" Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and rushed down the hallway. He made short work of the soldiers firing on him. When the Beneechan ringleader raised a long knife threateningly over Qui-Gon's throat, the knight wasted no pity on him as he efficiently eliminated the threat. Obi-Wan glanced in the room and saw no one else there.

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan made a quick examination of his mate when he got no answer. He realized from the pinpoint pupils and cold clammy skin that Qui-Gon was probably heavily drugged. Obi-Wan removed the chains, but left the straps for the moment. He then commed the Telvron and Keneed troop leaders for a progress report. At this point it was now a mop-up operation, but so far nobody had found the missing prince. Keeping his saber lit in one hand, with the other Obi-Wan wheeled the gurney down to the hangar the Beneechans had carved out of the flank of the mountain. He was met there by a Telvron military doctor who administered a stimulant and began examining the Jedi master. Keeping one eye on his mate, Obi-Wan made another query about progress in the search for Nasv.

"Knight Kenobi?" the doctor called. "Master Jinn is coming around."

Obi-Wan hurried over. "Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon, it's me, Obi-Wan."

Blue eyes struggled to focus. "Obi-Wan?" was the weak query.

"Yes, Qui. It's Obi-Wan. I'm here, you are safe now." Obi-Wan squeezed his mate's hand.

"The prince..." Qui-Gon coughed as he tried to get the words out.

"Yes, Qui-Gon. We can't find the prince. Do you know where he might be?"

"Got him out... back passage... stayed to hold them off..." Qui-Gon began fading out.

"Where did he go? Qui-Gon, where did he go?" Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon's face in his hands, willing strength into him.

"South." Qui-Gon took a slow deep breath. "Told him to go south. My commlink... emergency frequency 291... 291... find him." Qui-Gon fell into unconsciousness.

"We will," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Knight Kenobi?" The doctor hesitantly touched the Jedi's shoulder. "About your friend... I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan straightened.

"They didn't wait for the band to finish destroying his testicles. Someone cut them off completely and cauterized the wound. It's a clean cut and will heal quickly, but there's nothing left to recover or try to restore. I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan stared at the covered figure for a moment. "He is alive, though." He swallowed hard. "Thank you." Obi-Wan brushed his fingers across Qui-Gon's face, careful not to disturb the crusted blood from his injuries, then forced himself to turn away to focus on finishing their mission.

********** END Part One ***********

See Warnings etc for Part One  
BEGIN Part Two

The next several days on Veroon were almost anticlimactic. Thanks to Qui-Gon's clues, the missing prince was found several miles away, battered and bruised but very much alive and in one piece. The Beneechan hideout was cleaned out and recovered data was being analyzed to find additional cells and agents. The wedding between Prince Nasv and Princess Trovura had gone off only four days behind schedule without any problems. The following ceremonies and treaty signings had been duly witnessed and attested to by the two Jedi representatives, although Qui-Gon had to be persuaded to use a cushion on the traditional wooden chairs.

The Jedi's small ship lifted off without incident and soon left Veroon far behind. Obi-Wan set the autopilot, then stood and stretched. He intercepted Qui-Gon near the door of the control room.

"I'll take the packs down to our quarters," Obi-Wan offered.

Qui-Gon jerked his pack out of Obi-Wan's hands. "I can take care of it myself," he said coldly. He would not meet Obi-Wan's eyes and pulled away from Obi-Wan's attempt to touch his shoulder before he headed down the hall.

Following latemeal Obi-Wan went to their sleeping cabin after cleaning up the small galley. He found that Qui-Gon had already taken one of their blankets, wrapped himself in it, and wedged himself against the back of the large bunk. Qui-Gon's mental shields were high, effectively muting their bond. Obi-Wan spent an uncomfortable night on his side of the bunk, worried about his mate but not wanting to push too hard.

Obi-Wan tried to give Qui-Gon some privacy, but that was difficult to do on such a small ship. He tried to stay mostly in the control room, although with the autopilot on there was very little to occupy his time there. He could occasionally feel a slip in Qui-Gon's shields, but only fleeting emotions of distress or depression leaked through.

Returning early that evening to their quarters Obi-Wan caught Qui-Gon exiting from the small fresher. He had a towel around his hips and was using another towel to dry his hair. There was an awkward silence.

"Qui-Gon, if there is anything I can do to help..." Obi-Wan started hesitantly.

"I don't need any help." Qui-Gon took a step back. "I just want to be left alone."

"Look, I'm sorry this happened. If I could have stopped it, you know I would have." Obi-Wan held a hand out, took a tentative step forward. "But what is done is done, and we need to start moving past this."

"You're right. It's over. You say you want to help?" Qui-Gon tore off the towel around his hips. "Well, take a good look. There's nothing to help."

Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from staring at Qui-Gon's crotch. The flaccid cock hung loosely, lower than usual without the supporting testicles. The pubic hair had not grown back from where the rebels had shaved it, emphasizing the almost juvenile appearance. Obi-Wan swallowed hard, but couldn't find the words to speak.

"That's right. Take a good look," Qui-Gon said bitterly. "Happy now that you've seen the freak show?" He wrapped the towel back around his hips. "I don't want your help or your pity. Just leave me alone." He turned and fled back into the fresher.

Obi-Wan stood helplessly outside the door for many minutes, but finally sighed and left the cabin.

The rest of the trip back to Coruscant was very quiet. Qui-Gon was withdrawn and spent much of his time sleeping or meditating. His former seemingly insatiable sexual appetite seemed to have disappeared altogether. He rebuffed Obi-Wan's continued attempts to talk about what had happened. Obi-Wan could only watch over his companion, making sure he had food to eat, but for the most part simply letting him have as much privacy as possible, even going so far as to take his own blanket and sleep in the control room. Intellectually he knew he had done all that he could to rescue Qui-Gon before the rebels cut him, but emotionally he could not help feeling partly guilty and partly angry about Qui-Gon's withdrawal. Although he let Qui-Gon have his way for the moment, he began spending a great deal of time on the computer researching the effects of castration. One way or another, he was determined to find a way to help his bondmate.

*********** ***************

The mission report after their return to Coruscant was short and straightforward. Afterward both Jedi reported to the healers for the obligatory post-mission checkup, a quite perfunctory affair in Obi-Wan's case. While waiting for Qui-Gon to finish his physical, Obi-Wan began marshalling his arguments and was quite prepared to bully his way into the out brief with Qui-Gon's healer. The knight was taken aback when Qui-Gon merely shrugged his shoulders and told Obi-Wan to come if he must.

An apprentice ushered the two Jedi into Master Healer Tr'vn's office. He looked up in surprise at Obi-Wan's presence.

"Knight Kenobi, isn't it? You are Master Jinn's bondmate?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Ah, in that case it is probably just as well that you hear this also." The healer shuffled through several datapads for a moment before looking up again.

"Master Jinn, most of the injuries you sustained on Veroon were relatively minor. The bruises and cuts are healed and the drugs that were injected have completely cleared from your system. There is, of course, one major injury, the removal of your testicles. I am afraid there is nothing we can do about that."

"Nothing at all?" Qui-Gon asked. He was sitting with his arms crossed, head down.

"Allow me to clarify. We cannot restore the organs themselves; the removal was quite thorough. What we can do, however, is to replace some of the function by providing artificial hormones."

Qui-Gon looked up from shadowed eyes.

"The testicles play a key role in reproduction and sex, of course, but the critical function is to produce the hormone testosterone. In your case, Master Jinn, quite a bit of testosterone," the healer said dryly.

That finally got a reaction from Qui-Gon as he shifted in his chair and a faint hint of red colored his cheeks. Obi-Wan had to restrain the grin that tried to peek out.

"Your records indicate that your testosterone levels have always been on the high end of normal for your species. During this past year, in fact, the levels have been going up." The healer glanced shrewdly at the two Jedi before him. "May I assume that means that you have had a " delicate cough " healthy sexual relationship since bonding?"

Qui-Gon sat silently looking down again, so Obi-Wan answered. "Yes, Master Tr'vn. That is a very safe assumption."

"I need to ask a blunt question. Have you had sex since the testicles were removed?"

There was an awkward silence as Qui-Gon remained obstinately quiet. Finally Obi-Wan sighed and answered. "No, Master Tr'vn."

The healer looked thoughtfully at Qui-Gon for a moment, then leaned forward. "Master Jinn, is it your desire to remain on the active field duty list?"

That definitely got Qui-Gon's attention. He sat up straight. "Of course I intend to remain an active field Jedi. Sexual capability is not a prerequisite for most of our work. In fact, I would think it could be quite beneficial not to have that potential distraction." Wounded dignity oozed from his pores.

"Sexual capability isn't really the issue, Master Jinn. You are still physically capable of having sex, although it will probably take longer to become aroused and it won't be as often. Testosterone does many things for the male body, though, and it is those other things I am more concerned about. Things like maintaining physical strength and emotional aggressiveness." The healer pointed a finger at Qui-Gon. "Have you been having mood swings? Uncertainty? Depression? Resentment? Feeling more passive? Feelings of physical weakness?"

Qui-Gon stared at the healer for a long moment, his jaw clenched. Finally he looked away. "Some of that, I suppose," he mumbled.

"Please be more specific," Tr'vn said firmly.

"Mood swings, some depression, yes. Less aggressive, yes, but more peaceful, more in touch with the Force." Qui-Gon paused. "I haven't felt like working out, which isn't normal. And... resentment, yes."

"These are some serious changes, Master Jinn, which could definitely impair or change your ability to function in the field. I am going to prescribe two things. First, we are going to try a testosterone patch, which will provide a small but steady supply of hormone to your system. It may take a while to get the proper dosage, so we will need to monitor your reactions for a while. We will fit you with the patch before you leave today."

"And this will help stabilize my emotional reactions?"

"Yes, and help avoid physical changes such as reduced strength and muscle mass. Second, I am scheduling you for a series of appointments with a soul healer."

"Why do I need to see a soul healer if you are going to replace the testosterone?" Qui-Gon had a stubborn set to his jaw.

"Because you need to come to terms with having your testicles forcibly removed and the changes that are happening because of that, changes in you and changes in your relationship with your bondmate. You also need to learn to recognize what could happen if your testosterone supply is cut off when you are out in the field and how to compensate for those changes."

"I don't believe that is really necessary, Master Tr'vn," Qui-Gon said coldly.

"I will schedule the appointments, Master Jinn. You may choose not to attend, but you will stay on the inactive field list until your soul healer assures me that you have successfully completed the treatment."

Obi-Wan sat silently watching the exchange as the two men glared at each other. He wondered if the old or new Qui-Gon would emerge; for a long moment it looked like the old stubborn Qui-Gon was going to win out, but finally he shrugged and looked away.

"Very well," Qui-Gon muttered. "Schedule the damned appointments."

"It is for your own good, Master Jinn. I will send you the list later today. Now, if you will stop in at Healer Noradon's office, she will implant your patch and set up your monitoring appointments. Unless you have any questions, that will be all for today."

Obi-Wan accompanied Qui-Gon to Healer Noradon's office, whereupon Qui-Gon brusquely assured him that he, Qui-Gon, was a big boy and didn't need his hand held and he, Obi-Wan, should just leave him the hell alone. Obi-Wan held his tongue, nodded politely, and went back to their quarters to ponder these latest developments.

********** **********

Latemeal was an awkward affair. Qui-Gon was by turns silent or snappish, and Obi-Wan felt like he was walking barefoot on broken trada shells around the moody master. Neither ate much. Afterwards, Qui-Gon retreated to their balcony to meditate while Obi-Wan cleaned up.

Obi-Wan changed to light workout leggings and tunic. He tried to meditate in the common room but found it difficult to focus. His attention kept drifting to the open balcony door, listening to the occasional sigh or mutter. Finally he could stand it no more. He rose to his feet and went to the balcony.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, enough is enough. We need to talk."

"I don't feel like talking." Qui-Gon resolutely ignored his mate.

"The son of a bantha cut your balls off, not your ears or tongue." Obi-Wan stormed onto the balcony and hauled Qui-Gon to his feet. "Get your sorry arse in here and talk. *Now*!" He grabbed a handful of tunic and pulled.

Qui-Gon was so surprised by the outburst he let Obi-Wan lead him into the common room and push him down on the couch.

"I have had it with you sitting around feeling sorry for yourself." Obi-Wan stood over Qui-Gon and glowered. "We are going to work this out if I have to kick your miserable arse up one side of the Temple and down the other."

"I am *not* feeling sorry for –"

"Bantha shit!" roared Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon sat with his mouth hanging open. He blinked several times before finally closing his mouth.

"You have been wallowing in your own little pool of misery since we left Veroon," Obi-Wan continued. "You won't let me help and you won't talk about what is going on. Don't you *want* to get back to a normal life?"

Qui-Gon swallowed and had the grace to look ashamed. In a very small voice he said, "I'm sorry... it's just... I haven't been able to stop thinking that maybe you finally got what you wanted and it was all my fault." He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"What in the seven hells are you talking about?" Obi-Wan stared at his mate, baffled by the unexpected answer.

"That day we arrived in Veroon." Qui-Gon paused, took a deep breath. "You complained because all I wanted to do was have sex with you all the time, and now I can't, and I couldn't help thinking... that... well..." He bobbed his head, held his hands out helplessly, unable to go on.

Obi-Wan snorted in disgust. "You weren't thinking at all, you triple-chromed platinum idiot, if that's what had you in such a funk. I was only trying to say that there was more to life than *just* sex, and maybe we could get by doing it only twice a day instead of four or five times a day." He shook his head.

Qui-Gon looked up. "But, now... I mean... how could you still want me..."

Obi-Wan planted himself on Qui-Gon's lap, grabbed a handful of tunic in each hand, pushed his mate back against the couch, and put his face almost chin to chin with his lover's. "Qui-Gon Jinn, for a Jedi master you can sometimes be the most incredibly obtuse man I have ever met. Aside from not even bothering to realize that your damned cock really is still good for more than pissing out of, you've totally ignored the most important thing of all. Force knows why, you miserable sod, but I love you."

Obi-Wan leaned in and captured Qui-Gon's mouth in a hard kiss. His hands released the tunic and snaked around Qui-Gon to pull him in close. As his tongue demanded entrance to Qui-Gon's mouth he felt Qui-Gon's arm reaching around to return the embrace. Tongues caressed as hands and arms grasped and squeezed. After several minutes Obi-Wan pulled back, resting his forehead against Qui-Gon's. Both men were breathing heavily.

"Have I made myself clear, Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan rested his forearms on Qui-Gon's chest so he could grasp his lover's face in his hands.

"Yes, Knight Kenobi." Qui-Gon squeezed lightly. "I love you, too. Thank you for reminding me." He gave a shame-faced little smile. "I suppose perhaps I was really feeling rather sorry for myself."

Obi-Wan sat up, sliding his hands down to rest on Qui-Gon's shoulders. "Yes, you were."

Qui-Gon looked rather hurt at the blunt statement.

"Oh no, you're not getting any false sympathy from me." Obi-Wan shook his head. "You have a lot of good things going for you, Qui-Gon Jinn, and I intend to make sure you keep remembering that. You are a Jedi master, still one of the best there is, with a lot of people that care for you, a mate who loves you, and healers that are going to fix as much of your problem as they possibly can. Now, promise me that you are going to be a good boy for those healers so you can get back on active duty and we can go on missions together."

"Yes, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon meekly.

"I am going to hold you to that promise." Obi-Wan gave a final glare before relaxing. "In any event, though, getting your balls cut off made one group very happy," Obi-Wan said with a wicked grin.

"I don't understand."

"Didn't you see the gleam in Mace's eye when we were briefing the Council on the mission report? They probably think their maverick tiger is going to turn into a tame little pussycat."

It took a second for that thought to sink in, but when it did Qui-Gon sat up indignantly, almost throwing Obi-Wan off. "Why that, that miserable –"

Obi-Wan cut off his outburst with another long kiss, hard and fierce as he ground his rear into Qui-Gon's crotch. He didn't relent until he felt a familiar stirring beneath him. When he finally stopped he held Qui-Gon tight and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Qui-Gon."

"Love you, too, my Obi-Wan."

"It may take a little longer to get up to speed, but you do still have a functional cock. And mouth. And arse. If you still want to use them, that is."

"Oh yes, Obi-Wan, I do. I want you so much if you will still have me. Anything you want is yours."

"Always. And Qui-Gon..." Obi-Wan nibbled on Qui-Gon's ear for a moment, "if you're quite through getting your head out of your lovely arse, there's something a lot more interesting I intend to put up there as often as I can."

************** **************

It took a few months for things to return to a relatively normal state. With Obi-Wan's firm insistence, Qui-Gon made it through his assigned sessions with the soul healer and they began going on short missions. Finding a new testosterone level proved more difficult; Qui-Gon liked being more in touch with the Force and the feeling of control over his sexual urges that a low dose gave him, but hated the passivity and lack of physical strength and energy that went with it. Too high a dose and he felt jittery from mood swings and uncomfortable with the voracious libido the hormone unleashed. Once they finally found what seemed to be a relatively stable moderate dose, the healers cleared Qui-Gon to resume longer missions. After several discussions with his mate about their relationship, Qui-Gon had decided not to request artifical testicles after they agreed that they were comfortable with both that decision and their new love life.

Obi-Wan sat at the data terminal cleaning out messages and reports that had piled up in their absence the past two months. He had changed to an old pair of leggings and his light undertunic hung open. He wiggled his bare toes occasionally, glad to be free of the confining boots and formal uniforms they had been forced to endure for so many endless hours.

The door to the fresher opened and Qui-Gon emerged, wearing only a towel slung low around his lean hips. He crossed to the couch and sat down, then began slowly brushing out his long hair.

Obi-Wan paused to watch his lover, casting a critical eye on his long frame to ensure he was holding his weight and muscle mass properly. The healers were still tweaking Qui-Gon's hormone levels but he seemed to be doing well at the latest setting.

"I'm not going to disintegrate into a blob of fat, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, well aware of his lover's strong paternalistic streak since what they referred to as 'the incident'.

"We could both use some more extensive workouts while we have some downtime," Obi-Wan replied. "All those ceremonial feasts don't help the waistline, you know. I've already scheduled time at the training salle."

There was a silence for several minutes as both men continued their respective tasks.

"I thought our mission report went well this morning," Qui-Gon ventured.

"Mmmm hmmm," Obi-Wan agreed absently.

"Mace did seem a bit perturbed that we went outside the parameters of the mission."

"I don't think that's the word I would have used. Highly pissed off was more like it." Obi-Wan deleted some more junk mail.

"But we were quite successful." There was more than a hint of smugness in Qui-Gon's tone.

"Now you're just fishing for compliments." Obi-Wan looked up to find that his lover had let his towel slip away and was leaning back on the couch, legs spread wide, as he lazily ran his brush through his hair, his other hand resting suggestively on his belly just above his flaccid cock. "In more ways than one." He smiled and turned back to the terminal. "I'll be finished soon."

From the corner of one eye Obi-Wan saw the small pout that flashed across Qui-Gon's face. He watched in amusement as Qui-Gon set the brush aside and slid down from the couch. With a sinuous grace that still astonished his mate after all their years together, Qui-Gon undulated across the floor on all fours. He gently rubbed his head against Obi-Wan's knee.

"We don't have to be anywhere in the morning," Qui-Gon murmured as he continued to rub up against Obi-Wan's leg.

"True," Obi-Wan replied, eyes on the terminal screen.

"We could have a very nice time together." Qui-Gon tried to nudge Obi-Wan's knees apart.

"In a little while." Obi-Wan was enjoying their game too much to give in so easily. It was one of many ways they had changed their relationship to give Qui-Gon the extra foreplay he now needed.

"You promised, Obi-Wan. Please?"

Obi-Wan looked down at the seemingly plaintive figure crouched at his feet. He pretended to think about it for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you get a bit of a head start." Obi-Wan lifted his hips to slide his leggings down, then kicked them off. He spread his legs wide in invitation before starting to type again.

Qui-Gon happily began nuzzling and licking his way along Obi-Wan's thighs. When he had finished both thighs he began softly kissing Obi-Wan's hardening cock, starting at the tip and alternating with sucking the ballsac.

Obi-Wan gave up all pretense of working when Qui-Gon began suckling his cock, the agile tongue dipping into the slit. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the soft ministrations to his cock. He shifted one foot so his toes could play with Qui-Gon's dangling organ, toying with it until he could feel it beginning to stir.

"Enough," Obi-Wan commanded. "Let's move this to the bedroom." He stood up, pulling his cock out of the disappointed Qui-Gon's mouth. When Qui-Gon didn't move out quickly enough, Obi-Wan bent over and gave him a loud smack on the rear. "Now!"

"Yes, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon scurried across the floor on all fours and disappeared into their sleeping room.

Obi-Wan paused to admire the view for a few seconds before turning to secure the terminal. He leisurely followed to give his cock time to relax and found that Qui-Gon was already on the bed, lying on his back. Obi-Wan tossed aside his tunic and picked up a broad leather cock ring from their bureau. He climbed on the bed and snugged the ring around the base of Qui-Gon's organ.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Obi-Wan murmured as he lay down beside Qui-Gon and began nuzzling his ear and stroking his chest.

"I feel good tonight," Qui-Gon whispered. "No new games tonight please. Just want to hold you... be with you... make love with you, my own."

Obi-Wan pulled himself on top of Qui-Gon and claimed him in a hot, fierce kiss. He forced his tongue inside Qui-Gon's mouth, plundering it while his hands held Qui's head. He began grinding his crotch against Qui-Gon's, feeling both organs hardening as his blood began to warm. The first drops of sweat began to form and he could feel the heat rising from Qui-Gon's body as he kissed him again and again. Qui-Gon's hands roamed over his back and his rear, stroking, squeezing.

Sitting up for a moment, Obi-Wan let his weight rest across Qui-Gon's hips. He played with Qui-Gon's nipples, squeezing and teasing until both nubs were hard. He felt Qui-Gon's cock hot against his own as he slid a little further down, leaning over to kiss his way down the flat belly.

Obi-Wan shifted around so he was facing Qui-Gon's groin, his belly over Qui-Gon's chest. He heard moans of lust as Qui-Gon grabbed his cock and began kissing and sucking. Obi-Wan repaid the favor, leaning down to take Qui-Gon's shaft into his mouth, tonguing the sensitive head, taking it deep into his throat, then pulling back to gently nip at the still-swelling rod. He savored the musky smell filling his nostrils and thrilled to the hot wetness engulfing his own erection.

As Qui-Gon's organ finally reached full hardness Obi-Wan licked down the velvet length, long broad strokes of his tongue until he reached the base of the cock. While his fingers continued to play with Qui-Gon's penis, Obi-Wan began licking and nipping at the smooth expanse of skin marred by a small scar. He loved to kiss and rub his face against the hot flesh where Qui-Gon's essence seemed especially strong, so much so that he had asked Qui-Gon to keep the area shaved. Well, asked wasn't really the right word; his outright demand and his lover's acquiescence was one of the first actions that had marked their changing roles in their relationship. He moaned in pleasure as he rubbed his own sweat into Qui-Gon's skin, then licked it clean.

Under his belly Obi-Wan could feel a rumbling in Qui-Gon's chest, a rumbling that translated into delicious vibrations around his cock as Qui-Gon sucked him in deep. Obi-Wan repaid the favor by shoving Qui-Gon's legs further apart and moving his head down, hanging on as Qui-Gon's hips jerked when Obi-Wan stabbed his tongue into the tight opening. The sharp taste exploded across Obi-Wan's tongue as he licked and probed. The new position pulled Obi-Wan's penis beyond the reach of Qui-Gon's mouth, but his lover used his hands to eagerly caress and fondle the hard cock and soft ballsac. Tongues and hands worked hard as Obi-Wan's now sweat slick body slid across Qui-Gon's frame.

For several minutes they pleasured each other until Obi-Wan felt his balls begin to tighten. He pulled back and rolled off Qui-Gon, kneeling to catch his breath for a moment as Qui-Gon groaned in frustration.

"Turn over, and get your miserable arse up in the air." Obi-Wan panted out his directions.

Qui-Gon eagerly complied. His head was nestled on his forearms and his body quivered with anticipation.

Obi-Wan took his time about fetching a bottle of oil, drizzling a large quantity in Qui-Gon's crack without touching him, then spreading some on his fingers.

"Obi-Wan, please," Qui-Gon moaned.

"Do you want something?" Obi-Wan trailed one finger trail down the oily crack, letting it come to rest lightly just above the opening.

"You know what I want," Qui-Gon growled as he spread his legs wide and tried to clench his buttocks to capture Obi-Wan's finger.

"Tell me what you want, old man." Obi-Wan pressed one finger lightly against the opening, pushing until his finger squeezed just inside. With his other hand he ran a fingernail the length of Qui-Gon's cock as it swung between his legs.

Qui-Gon shuddered. "Please fuck me, Obi-Wan," he whimpered.

Obi-Wan drove one finger in. "Since you asked nicely..." Two fingers in and rotating, then the third, drawing a sharp breath from Qui-Gon. A few moments sufficed to complete the preparation.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Obi-Wan grunted as he quickly spread oil on his cock, then positioned the head.

"Yes, yes, do it."

Obi-Wan drove in slowly but surely, his cock filling the hot passage. He squeezed Qui-Gon's hips hard as he continued to jam his erection in until his balls were flush against hot flesh. He howled his pleasure as Qui-Gon clamped down around him.

"Oh gods, so fucking tight." Obi-Wan paused a moment to savor the heat and pressure, then began a slow in and out pummeling. Qui-Gon bucked and shuddered beneath him as wordless moans and musky scents filled the air. Sweat burned in Obi-Wan's eyes. Blood thundered in his ears as he began to increase the pace.

Obi-Wan reached around to release the cock ring from Qui-Gon's organ. He heard the deep bellow as he began fisting the long cock. Faster and harder Obi-Wan pounded, his frenetic pace matched by Qui-Gon's hips thrusting back. Both men grunted and moaned, hot engorged flesh racing to unbearable tension. Obi-Wan's hips jerked, short, sharp jabs. He felt Qui-Gon shake beneath him, then lights exploded behind his eyes as he blasted into orgasm.

Breath sounded harshly in his ears. Obi-Wan's cock was still embedded in Qui-Gon, who was lying flattened beneath him. He started to shift his weight, but Qui-Gon's buttocks clenched.

"Don't move... so good... when you're in me..."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon. Both men drifted blissfully until Obi-Wan's penis shrank and slipped out of Qui-Gon's body.

Qui-Gon moved, and Obi-Wan slipped off to the side. He grabbed a towel from beside the pillow and wiped off the sweat from both men along with the few drips of clear fluid that Qui-Gon's orgasm had released.

Tossing the towel aside, Obi-Wan cuddled up next to his lover and drew up a sheet to cover them.

"Thank you, Obi. You are so good to me," murmured Qui-Gon. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Qui," Obi-Wan replied languidly. He put a possessive arm over Qui-Gon's belly. "And don't you ever forget it."

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

finis


End file.
